Shizwarts
by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero
Summary: Sequel to Remeber Me?. HP/ Wicked crossover. With the rise of the dark lord, the ministry is transferring Shiz students to Hogwarts! The Oz gang is joing Hogwarts in their 7th year along with Harry, Ron, Hermione etc. fiyeraba. I may change the title.
1. Diagon Alley

**(A/N: Alright, I'm really excited about this crossover because Harry Potter and Wicked are just so awesome. This is the sequel to Remember Me? which is the sequel to Living or Enduring. So technically this is the third in th series of that. But you don't have to have read the other two to get this one. This will probably be it's own story pretty much. I changed their ages I think to make the story work. I hope this accepted well and gets lots of reviews! So review if you like!)**

A good two thirds of the Shiz student population had chosen to embark on the journey to Hogwarts. The Emerald City train station was crowded with students and parents saying goodbye. The Hogwarts express would be by at 11:13 sharp, it was now only 11:06. Galinda had the most luggages out of everyone. Her parents had come to bid her farewell.

"And remember, just send us a letter if you want to come right back home to Oz." said her father.

"Right popsical." Galinda chirped, "And momsie, don't worry about me, I've got my best friends in the whole world coming, nothing bad is going to happen." The family gave each other hugs and kisses. For a moment, Elphaba wished her own father had come to bid her farewell, but he hadn't. Nessa wasn't coming to Hogwarts, she was going to stay home, not wanting to leave Oz. Elphaba was perfectly fine with this. Fiyero was saying goodbye to his own parents. His mother seemed to have him in a death grip of a hug and Rolfe seemed to be trying to pry Meredith off of their son. Fiyero's parents soon noticed Elphaba and made their way over to her.

"Now, if he does anything wrong, anything at all." said Meredith, "You just write to me and I'll send him one of those howlers, or whatever they call them."

"I'll be sure to do that." Elphaba laughed. Meredith gave her a big hug and surprisingly so did Rolfe.

"You kids be good." he said, facing Fiyero and Elphaba. There was suddenly the loud noise of a train coming. A whistle blew and steam billowed into the train station, like mist in the sunlight. Everyone looked up. It was a sight to see. The train was a scarlet red, very nice with gold lettering: the Hogwarts Express. Faces looked out through some of the windows, the students of Hogwarts. Elphaba quickly stood up to get a better look. Fiyero picked up her suitcase for her.

"ALL ABOARD!" yelled someone. Everyone began to board the train. Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and weaved them through the crowds until they were right at the train. They quickly got on the train. There was a long aisle of compartments. They saw an empty one and took that one, sliding the door shut behind them. No sooner than they'd shut the door, Galinda opened it back up again and came inside.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Galinda gushed.

"It really is." Elphaba agreed, "And it will be so much different from New York City. They'll be spells and magic--"

"And I get a wand!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Yes, we get wands too." Elphaba smiled at Galinda and Galinda jumped up and down on her seat giddily. Lucas came in next, looking amazed and like a kid who'd just had his first lick of ice cream and never thought anything could taste so good.

"Have you seen the Hogwarts students? They're clothing is so odd; they wear black robes and carry wands. And I saw one student who had this wicked scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead!" said Lucas, "This is going to be an experience. I think I might be kind of glad that Voldemort fellow is on the loose."

"Well, from what I've picked up so far, this 'Voldemort' fellow is beyond anyone's worst nightmare. A lot of the Hogwarts students I overheard seemed scared out of their wits by him." said Elphaba, "I don't think he's something to joke about."

*********

"DIAGON ALLEY!" shouted the conductor as the train pulled to a stop. A tall woman in dark robes and a tall hat stood at the front of the mass of student.

"All Ozian students, please come pick up a supply list!" she called, "Returning Hogwarts students, I suggest you stock up on supplies. And Mr. Weasley, I strongly suggest a new wand." Elphaba looked to her side and saw a tall boy with red hair whose face was starting to match. A girl with brown hair was patting his shoulder sympathetically, but rolling her eyes at the same time.

"C'mon, let's go get our supply list." said Fiyero, taking Elphaba's hand and leading her towards the witch at the front where several other Ozian students had accumulated. Several other professors were standing there, and giving out supply lists. Elphaba and Fiyero walked up to the woman who'd originally greeted them all.

"Ages?" she asked.

"I'm seventeen." said Elphaba.

"Same." Fiyero said.

"Well, you'll both be in the seventh year then," said McGonagall, "Here are the seventh year supply lists, and I hope to see you in my house. If you need any help finding these things, just ask a professor, we're stationed around Diagon Alley." she handed them two pieces of paper.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

Seventh-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (back, silver fastenings)

The list then went on to list the course books they would need. Elphaba examined the course books, noting the odd titles and authors.

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystals phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

A broomstick if desired

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

"I don't have enough money for this." Elphaba murmured, "And besides, all I've got is Ozian coins."

"Oh, don't worry about that dear. Required school supplies have been taken care of, just tell them you're one of the Ozian exchange students. And your Ozian coins have been changed to Galleons, Sickles and Knuts depending on their value."

"Oh." said Elphaba, "Thank you." she and Fiyero worked to weaved themselves out of the large crowd. As soon as they'd made it through, they found themselves staring onto a long, wide alley of shops, bustling with wizards and witches dressed in black robes. The first place they saw was Madame Malkin's Robe for All Occasions. They walked in, seeing a few other students being fitted for robes. Madame Malkin was there, a little fat, dressed all in mauve, but cheerful as ever.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked Elphaba. Elphaba started to say something. "Got the lot here –another girl's being fitted up just now, in fact." Elphaba followed Madame Malkin to the back of a shop, where a girl with a snobby looking demeanor stood on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long black robes. Madame Malkin stood Elphaba on a stool next to her, slipped a long robe over her head and began to pin it to the right length. Another witch took Fiyero to a separate compartment to get his robes fitted.

"Hello." said the girl. She looked to her side, and her eyes grew large, "Were you _born_ that way or did something go terribly wrong in potions?" the girl smirked.

"I was born this way." Elphaba said curtly.

"Well, I'd hate to be you. Hogwarts too then I suppose?" asked the girl.

"Yes." said Elphaba.

"What house are you in?" asked the girl, "I think I'd recognize someone like _you_."

"I'm not in a house yet." said Elphaba.

"Oh, you must be one of those Ozian students." said the girl. Elphaba nodded and the girl continued, "My father's next door buying my books and m other's up the street looking for a new wand for me. Then I might drag them off to buy me something as a parting gift. Do you s'pose you know what house you're reckon for?"

"No." said Elphaba, feeling stupid.

"_I'm_ a slytherin." said the girl, sounding as though she was boasting, "And you should hope to be too if you know what's good for you. Hufflepuff is for the dumb one's I always thought, Ravenclaw is for the know-it-alls and Gryffindor is just a bunch of fools if you ask me."

"Really?" asked Elphaba, pretending to sound interested.

"Yes." said the girl, "My mum is thinking of making me transfer schools because the headmaster is a crackpot old fool, Dumbledore, the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts. I don't suppose your mum and dad care much for him either?"

"My mother is dead and my father doesn't know anything about magic." she said.

"Oh, are you a mudblood?" asked the girl.

"A what?" asked Elphaba. She was disliking this girl more and more by the minute.

"Someone who's parents are muggles." said the girl.

"A muggle?" asked Elphaba.

"You are a bit stupid, aren't you. A muggle is--"

"Alright dear, you're done." said Madame Malkin, standing up. Elphaba hopped down from the stool, glad to have an excuse to stop talking to the girl.

"Well, I see you at Hogwarts then." said the girl.

"Yeah, see you." said Elphaba. She went to the front of the shop and met Fiyero there.

"You look rather handsome." Elphaba mused, resting her hands on Fiyero's shoulders and smiling at him. She'd never seen him in black, and he did look really nice in it.

"I feel a bit stupid wearing these robes, but I guess everyone else is too though. You look great in yours." he said. With her black dress and black robes she did look rather pretty.

"Well thank you." she laughed, "You don't suppose Galinda will be very happy about this do you?" just then, they heard a loud shriek that sounded just like Galina. Elphaba went back to the back of the store and saw Galinda standing on the stool looking horrified. Her hands were on her hips and she was leaning away from the woman as though she smelled terribly.

"BLACK?!" she screeched, "ARE YOU JOKING LADY?!"

"Miss, calm down, it's just a color." said the witch impatiently, "Now get on the school or I'll kick you out of the shop!" Galinda looked quite distressed. She looked up at Elphaba.

"Elphie, can you believe that we have to wear BLACK?!" asked Galinda.

"Galinda, you'll live, just get cooperate before you start a scene." Elphaba said.

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk about starting a scene." Galinda muttered, but stood still anyway. Elphaba rolled her eyes. As Galinda stepped down from the stool after getting her robes fitted she muttered under her breath, "I better get a pink wand."

**********

Next stop was Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The shop itself looked shabby and the paint was peeling, but oddly, it made the shop look more homely and classy. Galinda marched right in, a look of determination on her face. The shop was a bit crowded by Ozians and Hogwarts students alike. Galinda marched straight to the front and banged on the bell a million times in a row. An old wizard came to the desk. His white hair was frazzled and his face was weathered with age.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked.

"Yes." Galinda said, "I want a pink a wand."

"Ah, but the wand chooses the witch Miss, it is not the other way around." said Ollivander, "And there are no pink wands." he reached below the counter and pulled out a pure white wand. He handed it to Galinda. She took it and waved it around furiously.

"This is not pink!" she said. Just then, the wand turned bright pink, "Oh." she stunned.

"Well, there you have it." said Ollivander, "Your wand has chosen you." a few witches and wizards chuckled at this and Galinda blushed and she got out of line with her new wand. Fiyero was next. Ollivander handed him a white wand as well. Fiyero gave it a swish, feeling idiotic. There was a shout as someone's shoes disappeared.

"Oh, not that one." said Ollivander quickly, taking the wand back and using his own to give the witches shoes back. He handed Fiyero a light brown one. Fiyero waved it and a candle flickered on to his right.

"That'll do." said Ollivander. Fiyero thanked him and stood with Galinda while they waited for Elphaba. Elphaba nervously approached the counter.

"Ah," he said, "Elphaba Thropp, if I am not mistaken."

"Um, no—that's, er, correct." Elphaba stammered, shocked that he knew her name.

"I've heard many things about you." he said, giving her a meaningful look. Elphaba didn't say anything, and the silence in the room was growing uncomfortable as everyone hushed each other to watch the exchange between the odd green girl and the wand craftsman. Ollivander stared at her a while longer before turning away and picking up a wand. It was rough and dark brown. She took it nervously and waved it once a his prompt to do so. There was a loud bang and the lights flickered and a strong gust of wind soared through the shop, the door swinging open and boxes of wands flew off the shelves. Elphaba dropped the wand back on the counter quickly and the wind settled.

"No, no, definitely not." said Ollivander. He went to the back of the shop and came back with a long, sleek, night-black wand. He handed it to Elphaba, "I wonder." he said as he gave it to her. She took the wand carefully as thought it would blow up in her hand. She waved it gently. An eerie soft wind blew through the shop at that moment, making Elphaba's hair swirl around her. She felt an odd sense of connection. The wand glowed for a few seconds and then dulled back down and the wind died out. She looked up at Ollivander. He was looking around the shop, a worried, but amazed look on his face.

"Curious." said Ollivander, "Very....curious."

"Sorry sir, but—what's curious?" asked Elphaba nervously.

"The exact opposite to his." Ollivander muttered to himself, then he turned and looked directly at Elphaba, "Miss Thropp, I would be very careful if I were you. With the rising of the Dark Lord....I think you especially should watch your back." Elphaba backed away from the counter.

"Thank you Mister Ollivander." she said and quickly walked away, dragging a shocked Galinda and stunned Fiyero behind her.

"What was up with him?" asked Fiyero.

"I don't know." said Elphaba, dazed.

**********

Galinda skipped along ahead of them, waving her wand about willy nilly, not watching the chaos it ensued. Hats flew up in the air, ice cream exploded, sales carts rolled down the street. Elphaba gently pulled Galinda's arm down to keep her from waving the wand about anymore. They walked into the book shop next, ready to pick up their books. They saw a group of other students standing in one line. Elphaba and Fiyero joined that line, while Galinda bustled over to the magazine section. Elphaba told her she'd pick her books up for her. She and Fiyero spoke for a bit, when Elphaba heard a harsh, drawling voice next to her, she turned around to see a tall boy with pale skin and white-blond hair that was slicked back.

"So, you're the green freak everyone's been talking about." said Draco, "I'd shake your hand, but I don't want to catch whatever you've got." Elphaba flinched, she'd forgotten for a moment that she was so different from everyone. Being in an entirely new world, she'd been caught up in the thrill of it all.

"You even touch her and you'll get something far worse." Fiyero spat, stepping in front of Elphaba protectively.

"Is that a challenge?!" Draco roared, stepping forward, wand raised.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely." came the smooth voice from behind Draco. Lucius Malfoy stood, taller than the rest of them, looking intimidating. Draco turned around and took a step away from Fiyero, glaring at him.

"Lucius Malfoy, a pleasure to meet you Miss Thropp." said Lucius, offering a sleek gloved hand to Elphaba. She tentatively shook it. Lucius looked her up and down, his expression cool and mysterious with an air of snobbery. Elphaba began to pull her hand back, but Lucius was still grasping her hand. Elphaba yanked her hand back roughly and Lucius let go, glaring at her, "Come along Draco, you need to be fitted for some new robes."

Elphaba watched them leave, glaring at them. Once they were gone, she turned back so that she was facing the front of the line.

"We'll have to look out for that one." Fiyero muttered. Elphaba nodded. Yes, there was something very wrong about the Malfoy's.

************

Elphaba, Galinda and Lucas were sitting in their compartment, waiting for Fiyero to hurry up and get back. They'd gotten all of their supplies and Galinda had gotten a few extra knick-knacks.

"Where is he?" asked Elphaba, "He's going to miss the train!" just as she said this, the compartment door flung open and Fiyero walked in, holding two cages. One held an elegant gray owl, the other a white cat with green eyes. Fiyero gave the cat to Elphaba.

"For you." he said, grinning at her. She opened the cage door and took the cat out.

"Oh, thank you Fiyero!" Elphaba said, petting the cat. The cat took an immediate liking to her and snuggled into her lap, "I'm going to name her Malky."

"That's a nice name." said Fiyero, "This here is Brisnick, we can share him to send letters and what not." said Fiyero, holding up the cage with the owl in it. The owl hooted and flapped it's wings in response to the name.

"Ah, hello there Brisnick." said Lucas, sticking a finger into the cage. Brisnick nipped his finger and Lucas pulled it back hurriedly, "Hello Malky." he said to the white cat. Malky stared at him and blinked once before laying her head back down in Elphaba's lap.

"I guess you're not really the animal type." Galinda shrugged, "But it's okay Lulu, I still love you." she patted his head.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

**(A/N: Thank you for reviewing if you did, it was very considerate and kind of you. I changed Luna's house to Gryffindor to fit the story...because this is fanfiction and I can do that. Hee hee. Anyway, I don't think they'll be in hp/e pairing or anything, Fiyeraba all the way through, but of course I might put a few 'implications' in. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And review!)**

"Did you hear there's a green student from that Shiz lot?" asked Ron, "Green!"

"I think she was born that way." said Harry, "I heard a Slytherin girl talking about her when I was in the broom shop. She talked to the girl while they were getting their robes fitted."

"I'd hate to be stuck in a room with a Slytherin while I was getting my robes fitted." Ron muttered, "But I always get hand me downs anyway, so it's not as though I visit Madame Malkin's too often anyway."

"Her name is Elphaba Thropp, so you can stop referring to her as the green girl." said Hermione.

"How do you know what her name is?" asked Ron, "Oh, I forgot, you know _everything_."

"Shut up Ronald!"

"Guys, don't start." Harry said tiredly. Hermione and Ron both sent each other glares before shutting up.

"Sorry Harry." said Hermione.

"S'alright." said Harry, "Nothing in the Prophet about Voldemort is there?"

"No recent sightings or activity, not since the death of that muggle anyway." Hermione said, "It's odd. Even the death eaters have steered clear of the radar. It seems they're planning something, it's got the ministry on their toes."

"I wonder what he's up to." Harry said. Suddenly, Harry felt a searing pain in his scar, "Agh!" he gasped and closed his eyes. He was having another vision, but this one was different, instead of just looking into Voldemort's mind and seeing what he was thinking, or what he was doing at that moment, he saw Voldemort's plans. It was liking seeing the future, but this was not written in stone yet. He was Voldemort now.

_A girl held a black wand out steadily in front of her, her hand shaking, her breath coming in gasps. She was in a dark room, no light except for the light at the tip of her wand. _She came, just like I expected her to_. He lit his wand and walked towards her. She spun around at the sound, her dark hair flying around her. It was dark, so her face wasn't very clear, but it's emerald hue was clear enough. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of him._ Now, to give her a taste of what will happen if she doesn't cooperate. _He raised his wand._

_"Crucio!" She fell to her knees in front of him and screamed in pain, dropping her wand. The wand rolled across the floor. She made a grab for it, but he stopped her, "Crucio!" he said again. Her hand jerked back, clutching her sides as she screamed again. _

"Harry!"

"Harry!" Harry saw the scene dissolve and he was back in his own head on the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione were leaning over him, concern etched on their faces.

"Mate, you just sort of—blanked out." said Ron.

"Another vision?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "But this one—this one was different somehow. It was like, looking into plans Voldemort had...or something."

"Well, what happened?" asked Hermione.

"Voldemort was torturing the girl, what did you say her name was? Elphaba." said Harry.

"Torturing?" Hermione gasped, swallowing, her eyes widening.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"I don't know!" Harry said frustrated.

*************

The train steadily pulled up to Hogwarts and everyone piled out eagerly. It was dark by the time they arrived. The Shiz students watched wide-eyed as the carriages pulled themselves up the hills. Fiyero, Elphaba, Galinda and Lucas all found and open carriage and got in. The carriage eerily began to roll up towards Hogwarts. As the carriages got closer, there was a great murmur of 'ooh's' and 'awe's' throughout the crowd. The castle loomed tall and bright. A million different windows and towers, it had to be a hundred Vinkun castles put together. Elphaba looked up at the castle and she felt a strange rush of connection sweep through her, like she belonged here. The carriages bearing returning Hogwarts students turned down a path, the carriages with Shiz students taking a different path. Once all of the Shiz students had unloaded, McGonagall waved them over.

"Follow me!" she called and began walking towards the front doors to the castle. Her robes billowed behind her and the great doors opened as she stepped forward. Everyone pointed and gasped in amazement as they stepped inside and saw the pictures were moving and the so were the staircases. They stood in a sort of chamber hall outside of the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." said McGonagall, "There will be a banquet and a sorting ceremony for you exchange students. There are four houses...." McGonagall went on to explain about points and things, "The sorting ceremony will take place in front of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up," McGonagall looked from Boq's rumpled clothing to the dirt on another boy's nose. Fiyero made sure his robes were situated right. McGonagall continued, "Wait here please, I'll come back when we're ready for you." she slipped into the Great Hall, leaving a stunned group of Shiz students in her wake. Just then, a ghostly figure popped in through the walls. People gasped and a some screamed.

"Oh, look at all these new faces, tell you what I didn't expect a _green_ face!" Peeves jeered, "Greenie, meanie, but really teeny!" he floated above them chanting insults at students, most directed at Elphaba though. The doors opened again and McGonagall came back.

"Peeves!" she shouted, "Get out of here!" Peeves floated away, cackling and chanting as he went. McGonagall turned back to the students, "We're ready for you." she said. The doors opened wide to show the Great Hall. It was large and entrancing, with floating candles and a ceiling enchanted to look like the sky. Four long tables were lined up vertically and one long horizontal table was at the front, the teachers of Hogwarts seated there. Everyone at the tables turned to look at the new arrivals. Elphaba nervously followed her classmates down towards the front, Fiyero holding her hand. They reached the front and stopped. A stool was propped up before them, an old hat settled on it.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. I'll give you your schedule once you've been sorted." said McGonagall, pulling a long piece of parchment out of the sleeve of her robes, "Arcett, Avaric!" Avaric sauntered forward, pretending not to seem nervous. He sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head. It barely touch his head before the hat shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!" there was cheering from the slytherin table and Avaric walked over their quickly, taking a seat next to Malfoy. Down the list of names McGonagall went, Elphaba was get more and more nervous.

"Tiggular, Fiyero." said McGonagall. Fiyero let go of Elphaba's hand and made his way to the stool. He sat down and the hat was set on his head. There was a pause.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced. The Gryffindor table cheered, especially the girls. Elphaba sighed, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be with Fiyero now, because Gryffindor was for the brave and good-hearted supposedly and Elphaba was pretty sure she'd be in Ravenclaw.

"Upland, Glinda." McGonagall said. Galinda walked forward.

"It's GAlinda, with a GA." Galinda said to McGonagall before sitting down on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Galinda was a bit disappointed she wasn't with Fiyero, but she soon got over it and skipped over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Cabral, Lucas!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Thropp, Elphaba!" the room hushed as everyone looked at the green girl. She was mysterious and it didn't take much more than a change in skin color to intrigue the students of Hogwarts. All of the teachers seemed to sit up straighter in their chairs. Dumbledore peered at her, looking over his half-moon spectacles. Harry looked up when he heard he name called. He had been listening specifically for her name, and he couldn't deny that he hoped she was in Gryffindor. She sat down nervously and the hat was lowered onto her head.

"Oh, very smart indeed, very smart...wouldn't do bad in Ravenclaw...but brave too I see..." the hat murmured.

"Anything but Slytherin." Elphaba thought.

"Not Slytherin eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know, but I suppose you could be great anywhere...except Hufflepuff..." said the voice, "Then better be, GRYFFINDOR!" Elphaba was surprised when people actually cheered for her. Dumbledore clapped and looked at her as though analyzing her. She was so happy to be in Gryffindor with Fiyero! She sat down next to him, across from a boy with a lightning scar on his forehead. Harry gasped when she sat down across from him. Was she part veela? She was definitely beautiful enough to be. Ron and Hermione both looked at her and then at Harry, knowing about his vision on the train. She was smiling and the boy she sat next to kissed her and gave her a hug. Their display caught a few Hogwarts students off guard. The sorting ceremony continued, but Harry didn't even pay attention, concentrating instead on the green girl in front of him. She didn't spare him a glance as she was watching the ceremony. Boq was the last to be sorted and he scuttled over to Gryffindor quickly, taking a seat next to Elphaba.

"Well done Boq." said Elphaba, smiling at him. He was still shaking from being nervous. The headmaster stood up then.

"Welcome, welcome Shiz students, and welcome back returning Hogwarts students." said Dumbledore, "Hogwarts is very pleased to host you all this year! Before we begin our banquet I would like introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Limon." there was polite applause as Limon stood up at the far end of the table. He was tall and lean with jet black short hair. His smile was convincing enough.

"Anything beats Snape." Harry muttered.

"Too true mate." Ron murmured, "I might even've taken Umbridge over Snape." Limon sat back down and the applause quieted.

"Now, without further ado, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said. Immediately, food was on the table in great dishes and amounts. The Ozians gasped and the Hogwarts students eagerly dug in. Ron grabbed a large piece of meat and began eating it.

"Honestly Ronald, slow down!" Hermione scolded. She turned to Elphaba.

"Hi, welcome to Gryffindor." said Hermione, "I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you." said Elphaba, "I'm Elphaba, and this is Fiyero."

"Hi." said Fiyero. Hermione smiled at him and Ron felt sick.

"You'll be rooming with me, Ginny and Luna." said Hermione, "They put in an extra bed for you."

"So, you're seventh year, right?" asked Harry before Elphaba could respond.

"Yeah." said Elphaba. She was so bewildered by the normality in which these people were treating her.

"Me too." Harry said, "You're lucky you missed last year, Snape was the defense against the dark arts teacher then."

"Which one is he?" asked Elphaba.

"The that looks like someone petrified him after he woke up on the wrong side of his cauldron." Ron muttered.

"I guess you're talking about the one with pale skin and black hair?" asked Elphaba.

"That's him." said Harry, "Too bad he's still the potions professor though, I hate potions."

"He does look rather...austere." said Fiyero.

"That's one thing you could call him." Harry muttered.

"ELPHIE!" Everyone looked up instantly and turned to the Hufflepuff table where Galina was bouncing up down and waving frantically at Elphaba. Elphaba waved back, flushing as everyone looked at her. "ELPHIE, WHY CAN'T YOU BE IN HUFFYPUFFLES?!"

"We're called Hufflepuff." one of the Hufflepuff students said to Galinda, "Not Huffypuffles."

"But don't you think Huffypuffles is cuter?" asked Galinda, "I do." and with that, Galinda sat back down and started a conversation with nearly everyone at the house table about the awesomeness of the new name she was giving Hufflepuff. Elphaba smiled to herself.

"A friend of yours?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, that's Galinda." said Elphaba.

"How'd did you end up being friends with her? What an unlikely friendship." Harry chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Elphaba, not laughing.

"N-nothing--" Harry quickly said, not meaning to offend her.

"What, you think that because I'm green and ugly I can't become friends with someone like her?" she asked.

"No, that's not what I--"

"You think that people with different color skin can't be just like everyone else? You think I'm some sort of freak who can't have friends or a boyfriend. Did you think it was impossible for someone to actually like someone like me?" asked Elphaba, "Is that what you think Mister Potter?"

"Um no--" said Harry. Ron was trying hard to stifle his laughter at Harry's obvious bewilderment and the look on his face. Harry dug his elbow into Ron's side with annoyance. Hermione seemed to side with Elphaba as she was looking away from Harry like she didn't know him.

"And I suppose now you just want me to shut up so you won't have to listen to me talk any longer--" Elphaba said.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?!" asked Harry, feeling really pressured and blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Did you have something you'd like to add?" Elphaba snapped.

"It's just, that's not what I meant. You two just seem like opposites, that's all." said Harry, "I think you're pretty, you're not a freak and I'm sure you do have friends. I'm sorry."

"Well--" Elphaba began, then stopped, "Wait, you're sorry?" she asked.

"Sincerely." said Harry.

"Oh," said Elphaba, a confused look coming over her face, "That's never happened before. Why?"

"Because it was rude of me, and I obviously offended you." said Harry.

"Oh, well, then I guess I apologize for jumping to conclusions....Harry." she said.


	3. Potions

**(A/N: hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Those were sweet. So here's the next chapter. A bit of stirring trouble...oooh! Anyway, enjoy this and please review if you will. p.s - is anyone totally psyched about the sixth harry potter movie?!)**

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis." the painting of the fat lady swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. Only a handful of students were sorted into Gryffindor, most went Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Elphaba followed behind Hermione though the passage and they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. It was a cozy scarlet and gold room with squashy armchairs.

"We're this way Elphaba." said Hermione, walking to a door.

"And we're over here Tiggular." said Ron gruffly, walking over to a different doorway. Elphaba followed Hermione and Fiyero followed Ron. Elphaba found herself in a large room with four four-poster beds , with deep red velvet curtains. Elphaba saw her luggage on one of the beds: E. M. Thropp. She only had one suitcase, she smiled, imaging the pile that must be waiting for Galinda on her bed. It was a little sad, that Galinda wasn't her roommate anymore. Elphaba sighed and sat on her bed. A girl with red hair was sitting on a bed and a girl with nearly white blonde hair was sitting on another and Hermione stood in the middle.

"Luna, Ginny, this is Elphaba, she'll be our new roommate." said Hermione, "Elphaba, this is Ginny and that's Luna."

"Hello." Ginny smiled.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you." Luna said, her voice trance-like, "I like your name."

"Oh, thanks." said Elphaba.

**************

The next day as Elphaba was getting ready for the day, she was unpacking her suitcase and putting on her robes when she found something in the bottom of her suitcase. She found a single black silk ribbon in the bottom of the suitcase. She'd never noticed it before. She picked it up curiously. The silk felt nice in her hand. On the ribbon, the smallest golden letters she'd ever seen were stitched into the silk: For my love, Melena Thropp. Elphaba smiled to herself. Her mother had loved her. She was the one that had stopped Frex from abandoning her and sending her to an orphanage, that's what Nanny had told her. Elphaba ran her finger along the stitching. She wondered briefly if Frex had given the hair ribbon to Melena, but she soon thought it unlikely. Frex wouldn't have left it in Elphaba's suitcase. He would've kept it for himself, because it was a memoir of Melena. Elphaba wondered if Melena had had some sort of lover at a time or other. Elphaba smirked, it was probably likely, Nanny had also said Melena was quite the—

"Elphaba are you ready?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, yeah." said Elphaba, walking out of the dormitory. She tied her hair back with the black silk hair ribbon. A few strands hung loose, but it looked pretty in her hair. She met Fiyero in the common room.

"That's a pretty hair ribbon." said Fiyero.

"Thanks." said Elphaba, "It was my mothers."

"I've never seen you wear it before." said Fiyero.

"I just found it in my suitcase." said Elphaba, "I don't know why it would be in my suitcase, but it was." she shrugged, "Maybe she wanted me to have it, like when I found the little green bottle in my room one time under a floor board and Nanny said that Melena put it there for me to find because she wanted me to have it."

"Maybe." Fiyero agreed, "What's our first class?"

"Um..." Elphaba peered at her schedule, "Potions, with Professor Snape."

"The scary looking guy?" Fiyero groaned.

"That's the one." said Ginny, "I'll see you lot later, I'm headed to Charms with Flitwick." she ducked out of the portrait.

"We can go to class together." said Hermione to Elphaba and Fiyero. Just then, Boq came tumbling down the stairs, his robes on backwards.

"S-sorry, am I late?!" he asked.

"No, we were just leaving." said Harry, looking irritable, "Look Boq, I've already told you twice this morning that you've got your robes on the wrong way." Boq looked at everyone's robes and finally agreed with Harry that his robes were on the wrong way. He quickly fixed them and they all headed out to potions.

**********

"To those of you who are not familiar with this school, I am Professor Snape, potions master and head of Slytherin House." said Snape, walking down the aisle created by the desks, "In this class I will teach you how to make various potions if you have not already guessed. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making."

"Excuse me sir, is there a degreenifying potion? I'm sure greenie would like to know, and it would save us all a terrible sight." said Draco. Everyone on the right side of the class sniggered and laughed, that's where all of the Slytherins were sitting. Harry knew that if anyone else had made this comment, Snape would have docked them at least 25 house points. Fiyero fisted his hand and glared at Malfoy who smirked at him. Elphaba sunk lower in her desk and looked down. Harry really wanted to punch Malfoy about now.

"While entertaining, this is not a class on comedies." said Snape, a slight smile curling on his lips, "Unfortunately though, there is no degreenifying potion, and so again, unfortunately, Miss Thropp's unfortunate skin condition cannot be helped...unfortunately."

"Well perhaps there's a counter potion for arses, we could shove it down Malfoy's throat." said Harry. The left side of the room laughed and smirked. Elphaba hid a smile.

"Potter--" Malfoy began, his face one of fury.

"Mr. Potter," said Snape, "I hope you enjoyed making your little joke, for it has put Gryffindor at the expense of 50 house points."

"Fifty?!" Ron bellowed, "That's completely unfair!"

"And another five from you Mr. Weasley." Snape growled.

***********

"I _hate_ potions." Ron said, walking out of the classroom.

"And I hate Snape." Harry muttered, "And bloody Slytherins." he turned to Elphaba, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." said Elphaba, "It's not the worst to happen to me."

"Ok, Malfoy's an arse, he's like that to everyone--" Harry was cut off by the snobby drawling voice that was so familiar and that he hated so much.

"Oi, Neville, I think I've found your _toad_." he said, looking at Elphaba pointedly. The Slytherins laughed.

"Just leave her alone you git." said Harry, pulling his wand out threateningly.

"Oh, fancy yourself something green eh Potter?" asked Malfoy, "Wondering what it's like with a stick of celery." Suddenly, Fiyero had knocked Malfoy over and they were punching each other and shouting insults. Fiyero had the upper hand. He punctuated each word with a punch.

"You. Ever. Say. Another. Thing. About. Her. And. I'll. Kill you!" Fiyero yelled. Malfoy finally got a leg up and punched Fiyero in the face. Fiyero punched him back harder and Malfoy whimpered, making the Gryffindors laugh.

"What are you all standing there for?!" Malfoy yelled at Crab and Goyle, "Do something!" Crab fumbled around for his wand and pointed it at Fiyero. A red light zipped out and hit Fiyero on the back. Fiyero staggered back, his nose bleeding profusely and it just wouldn't stop.

"What the hell did you do?!" Elphaba yelled, going to Fiyero. Snape walked out of the room then.

"What is going on?" he asked harshly, looking from Fiyero to Elphaba to Malfoy and lastly to Harry who had pulled his wand out, ready to hex Malfoy, "What have you done now Potter?" asked Snape.

"I haven't done anything!" Harry yelled.

"Harry didn't do anything Professor." said Hermione.

"You two get to the hospital wing." ordered Snape to Fiyero and Malfoy, "Everyone else clear out and get to class." Everyone quickly started to head for their next class.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Elphaba.

"He'll be fine, it was just a nose bleed hex, nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix." said Hermione. Elphaba nodded and followed them to their next class, Transfiguration.

**********

McGonagall walked around the classroom, checking the results of the students, they were currently trying to turn owls into books and then back into owls. This class was Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, so Galinda was there, sitting next to Elphaba, perky as ever. Every time Galinda tried to turn her owl into a book, the owl just turned pink. Elphaba sat there, muttering the spell and waving her wand lazily, she'd already turned the owl into a book and back again ten times. Harry and Ron were giving her awestruck glances that read 'how is she doing that?!' and Hermione and doing the same as Elphaba, she'd turned her owl into a book and back again ten times at least as well.

"Why, Miss Granger, Miss Thropp," McGonagall said, "Excellent work! Ten points to Gryffindor." Then McGonagall turned to Galinda, "Miss Upland, I suggest using a little less bounce in your wand." said McGonagall, looking at the hot pink owl that looked very displeased with its current coloring. It's eyes seemed to say 'I'd rather be a book then hot pink'.

"Oh but you see without the bounce, he doesn't turn pink." said Galinda slowly to McGonagall, as though McGonagall was slow and wasn't seeing the point.

"You're not supposed to be turning him pink, you're supposed to be turning him into a book." said McGonagall.

"What's the point of turning him into a book?" asked Galinda.

"Well I assure you there is no point of turning him pink!" McGonagall snapped.

"Actually, there is a point--" Galinda began.

"Five points from Hufflepuff." McGonagall snapped, walking away.

"Um, Professor!" Galinda called. McGonagall turned around.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"It's Huffypuffles, not Hufflepuff, I'd think that as a teacher, you'd know the correct pronunciation for all of the houses." Almost in synchronization, the entire room, including McGonagall, rolled their eyes and sighed deeply.


	4. Clear Blood?

**(A/N: thanks if you reviewed! This is bit short I think, but a lot is discovered and happens in this chapter, but also a lot of questions bubble. I'm mostly foccusing a lot of Harry and Elphaba and Fiyero, but Hermione and Ron and others will come into more main play later on I think, so don't worry about that. I hope you enjoy this and review!)**

By the time Transfiguration had let out, Fiyero had come back from the hospital wing, in full health and all blood gone. Elphaba greeted him with a tender kiss outside of the class.

"I could get used to this welcome." he murmured, kissing her again.

"Well don't." she laughed and took his hand as they followed Harry, Hermione and Ron to Charms. On the way there, they passed a trophy case.

"Look Ronald, it's your brother, Percy's nice and shiny prefect's badge." said Hermione, pointing at Percy's prefect badge.

"Who cares?" asked Ron, moving on. Hermione rolled her eyes, but they all stopped when they heard Elphaba behind them, her eyes glued to a badge in the case.

"Oh my Oz..." she gasped.

"He wasn't all that great--" Ron began, thinking she was talking Percy being a prefect.

"Look Fiyero!" Elphaba said, pointing to a different badge in the case. Fiyero peered at it and saw a finely engraved name on the badge: Melena Thropp Gryffindor Prefect.

"Melena Thropp." Fiyero read, his eyes growing wide, "Your mother went to school here?!"

"I guess so." said Elphaba a shocked look on her face.

"But she was Ozian wasn't she?" asked Fiyero.

"I thought so..." said Elphaba, "Maybe her parents weren't or something...I don't know, my grandparents died before even _I_ was born." Elphaba stared at the badge and let her fingers slide against the glass.

**********

Elphaba sat in Charms dazedly, still so shocked about the fact that her mother had attended _Hogwarts_. Fiyero and Harry looked at her oddly as she didn't even lift her wand to attempt the spell Flitwick had just demonstrated. Harry waved a hand in front of her face. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"What?" she asked, coming out of her trance.

"The spell?" Fiyero prompted.

"Oh!" Elphaba said, "Wait, I wasn't watching how do you do it?"

"Like this." Harry took her hand, about to trace her through the wand movement when she screamed out in pain and leapt away from him. Everyone turned to see what had happened. Hermione had already been watching the scene and was looking at Elphaba hand. It took everyone in the class about thirty seconds to see what was wrong with Elphaba. Her hand where Harry had touched her skin was completely burned and bleeding. Harry looked at her blood, it seemed to glow oddly, why was nobody else noticing the glow of her spilt red blood? Before Harry knew what was happening, he was reaching out to touch her again. Everyone else was frozen in shock, nobody noticed Harry. Harry didn't know what he was doing! He told himself to pull away, but his hand was still outstretched, reaching for her. Hermione saw Harry.

"Don't touch her Harry!" she shrieked, and pulled him back quickly. Harry stumbled back and stared at his hand which had had a mind of its own for a moment there, then his gaze wandered to Elphaba's hand, which was burned and bleeding....her blood with its odd luminescent glow...

"Harry! What are you doing?! Stop! You'll hurt her!" Hermione's voice seemed to be in some distant background as he stared at the blood.

"Harry!" Ron's voice finally broke his trance as Ron shook him and pulled him back. Professor Flitwick was standing there on his stool looking completely bewildered. Harry looked around himself and saw all but two pairs of eyes staring at him with fearful accusatory looks.

"I—I—don't know what--" Harry stuttered. He turned around to look at Hermione and Ron, and the students behind them jumped back away from him.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, "Are you ok?"

"Miss Thropp, I think you'd better go to the hospital wing." said Flitwick, finally getting his composure back, "Mister Tiggular, you better go with her." Fiyero and Elphaba nodded, quickly leaving the classroom.

"Mister Potter, are you hurt?" asked Flitwick.

"Of course _he's_ not hurt." Malfoy drawled, "I mean, I knew Potter was violent, but who knew he'd ever go so far. I think I still have scars from his attack on me last year." there were a few murmurs throughout the class at this comment and furtive glances at Harry.

"Fine." Harry said, ignoring Malfoy, "I'll go check on Elphaba in the hospital wing." he started to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I won't touch her!" Harry said, frustratedly. He quickly left the room and headed to the hospital wing. He ran into Snape on the way.

"Ah, if it isn't Mister Potter, wandering the halls during class, again." he growled.

"I'm going to the hospital wing." Harry said angrily.

"You don't look very injured to me." Snape said.

"I'm going to check on someone." Harry muttered.

"Wouldn't be another student that ended up hospitalized by the great Harry Potter, would it?" Snape sneered. Harry glared at him and then just pushed past him to the hospital wing. Her came to the hospital wing and saw Elphaba on a bed, Fiyero sitting next to her. Madame Pomfrey looked worried and it was odd because she never looked worried, because she always had something to cure everything with. She was running about looking for different liquids and medicines. She dabbed a clear gel like substance on Elphaba's hand and waited about thirty seconds, but nothing happened.

"That should have done the trick!" Madame Pomfrey said, "Tell me again, exactly what happened."

"Harry just...touched me." said Elphaba hesitantly, "That's all."

"That doesn't make any sense dear." said Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, that's what happened!" said Fiyero, frustrated. Madame Pomfrey through her hands up in exasperation, she noticed Harry standing there.

"Mr. Potter!" she cried, "You were there, what happened!"

"We told you!" Fiyero said.

"I just touched her Madame." Harry muttered.

"Nothing is clearing up these burns!" Madame Pomfrey cried turning back to Elphaba and dabbing a different kind of liquid on the burns. Then the doors opened and Dumbledore was there, everyone looked up at him as he entered.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Dumbledore, "Flitwick sent me a message about some commotion in class involving these three students." he pointed at Elphaba, Fiyero and Harry, "And as I understand Mr. Tiggular you have already been hospitalized once today."

"Oh no, I'm not hurt." said Fiyero, "It's Elphaba." Dumbledore went over to where Elphaba was and he looked at her wound, he frowned as he saw it.

"Nothing's working Dumbledore!" Madame Pomfrey cried, "It must be some dark magic, none of my medicines do it a lick of good."

"I don't expect anything will do it any good." said Dumbledore, "Tell me exactly what happened." he said.

"All the children will say is that Mr. Potter here touched Miss Elphaba and this is what happened!" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Is this true?" asked Dumbledore. The three nodded.

"I don't see how this is possible." Madame Pomfrey said. Dumbledore turned his gaze to Harry and looked him up and down, Harry had the feeling he was being analyzed and he nervously shuffled his feet. Dumbledore looked back at Elphaba and surveyed her too and she shifted beneath his gaze, then Dumbledore's gaze went to her hand and he looked closer at the blood.

"You touched her exactly here Harry?" asked Dumbledore, still looking at the wound.

"Yes sir." said Harry.

"Had you ever touch her before?" asked Dumbledore.

"Just on her shoulder, but other than that no." said Harry.

"And when you touched her shoulder, nothing happened, correct?" said Dumbledore.

"No," said Harry.

"But you hadn't touched her skin then." said Dumbledore to himself. He turned to Madame Pomfrey, "This will heal on its own, there's no medicine or spell to heal it, it will heal in time, just bandage it up." he said.

"Of course Dumbledore." Madame Pomfrey said, quickly moving to grab a bandage. Madame Pomfrey was about to bandage her hand when Harry stopped her.

"Wait!" he said, his drawn to her blood again, it was glowing and seemed almost clear now, "Is her blood...clear?" asked Harry.

"No, it's red, are you ill too Potter?" asked Madame Pomfrey, giving him a strange look.

"Harry, if you'll accompany me back to my office." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded numbly. Dumbledore turned back to Elphaba, "I hope you'll be alright." he said, "Good day." he left then, with Harry following behind him, trying to shake that vision of clear glowing blood out of his mind.


	5. Shampoo

**(A/N: alright, this chapter's for LittleGreenFae because I forgot I was even writing this story until she messaged me...oops. Anyhu, this is short but rest assured there will be updates. Please reviewsll!)**

Harry sat in front of Dumbledore, his mind still reeling.

"Sir, I didn't mean to--"

"I know Harry." said Dumbledore, "I want you to explain to me exactly what happened though."

"Well..." Harry began, "We were in Flitwick's class and Elphaba asked for help on the wand movement, so I helped her. I touched her hand to trace her through the steps and she screamed. When I looked at her hand and it was all burned and bleeding. I didn't feel anything though. And then her blood was like glowing and it was clear...like a unicorn's blood almost, but nobody else seemed to notice. And I didn't know it, but I was reaching out to touch her again and then Hermione screamed at me to stop and I just sort of...snapped out of it I guess."

"Clear you say?" asked Dumbledore.

"The blood? Yes." said Harry.

"I suppose you want some answers then." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, when have you ever given me _any_ answers?" asked Harry. Dumbledore chuckled and Harry smiled weakly.

"Harry, remember that night in the graveyard, Voldemort took some of your blood?" Dumbledore began. Harry nodded slowly, "Well, now the blood that runs through your veins runs through his. A creature so...impure as Voldemort cannot touch someone as pure as Elphaba. Her blood is much similar as you said to that of a unicorn's. Voldemort drank unicorn blood to sustain himself, the purest of creatures. Elphaba is someone with a heart too pure for Voldemort to touch. That's part of the reason he couldn't touch you Harry in your first year, though that time, the situation was reversed so that he felt the pain rather than you. But in your fourth year, your blood mixed with his and it is no longer so pure."

"So basically, what you're saying is that I can't touch Elphaba because I've got wicked blood running through my veins?! That I have become Voldemort as much as I possibly can now?!" Harry yelled.

"No Harry, you are not Voldemort, you are Harry Potter. Sharing his blood doesn't make you what he is." said Dumbledore, "Though, may I ask you to keep a close eye on Miss Elphaba? I fear she might be targeted by Voldemort, there's another prophecy."

"What prophecy? I don't think I can handle many more sir." said Harry, calming down.

"In time Harry." said Dumbledore.

"See, you never give me _any_ answers!"

*************

By the time Harry had gotten through with his meeting with Dumbledore, Gryffindor had already headed off to Defense against the Dark Arts. He walked in slowly into the classroom. The professor stood at the front. He was early 30's Harry guessed. He actually looked normal, huh, how odd. He had brown mousy hair and was tall and fit. Professor Limon...He looked up as Harry entered.

"If you're going to show up late to my class, I suggest to you not cause yourself anymore trouble and take a seat Mister Potter." said Limon, though he smiled a bit.

"Yes sir." Harry muttered, and took his seat in between Ron and Hermione. He saw Elphaba sitting on the other side of Hermione with Fiyero. Her hand was bandaged and Harry felt guilt trickle through him.

"Are you alright?" he mouthed. Elphaba nodded and gave him a small smile. The rest of Defense Against the Dark Arts was indifferently boring, though Harry had to admit, Professor Limon was a good professor, and a helluva lot better than Snape.

*********

"So then I told him that his hair was greasy and that if he very much wanted to, he could borrow my shampoo and the conditioner from Miss Priss, you know what shampoo I'm talking about Elphie? Uh huh, anyway, and then he was all, 'Miss Upland 25 points from Hufflepuff' and I was like, 'IT'S HUFFYPUFFLES YOU DIMWIT!' and then he was all red in the face and then I just was like--" Galinda prattled on as they all sat together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for dinner. Galinda was sitting with them because quite frankly, she was getting tired of a house that couldn't even spell it's name correctly, plus…their theme color was….yellow and black…ugh.

"Galinda, maybe you should stop arguing with the teachers, especially Snape…" said Elphaba.

"It's not MY fault that the candles in the room were making the grease in his hair melt and drift into the air. I was nice and offered him my super shine and super silky shampoo! He was just being rude." said Galinda, crossing her arms.

"Blimey, if _Harry_ said that to Snape, he'd be out of Quidditch the rest of the year. Are there any teachers you _do_ get along with?" asked Ron. Galinda thought for a moment.

"Well…." she said, "Come to think of it…I did rather like Professor Trelawney."

"Of course _you_ would." said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she stabbed at a noodle.

"What's that s'posed to mean brainy?" asked Galinda, standing up.

"Nothing," said Hermione, "And my name is Hermione."

"Did you just insult me Minny?!" Galinda screeched.

"My name is HERMIONE!" said Hermione, standing up as well.

"Oh you Griff wings think you're all that an a bottle of Miss Priss shampoo!" said Galinda.

"GRYFFINDOR!" everyone at the table shouted.

"Well!" Galinda shouted, "I'm certainly not welcome HERE! And I'm not welcome with the huffypuffles…I'll just see if the rakes and cloaks like me!"

"RAVENCLAW!"


	6. Quidditch

**(A/N: hello! I'm very sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter. This chapter is pretty pointless and doesn't really move the plot along, but we are all entitle to our plotless and pointless chapters, no? In all truth, I just felt like putting Elphaba and Yero on the Quidditch team.)**

"I still don't understand why we have learn how to fly stupid broomsticks." Galinda complained as all of the new Shiz students of Hogwarts were herded out of the school to the grounds. Once they were all outside, standing in a somewhat straight line in front of Madame Hooch, Madame Hooch began addressing them.

"Alright, because you are now entering the world of magic, you must be introduced to the basics of living as a wizard or witch." said Madame Hooch, "Now everyone, stand next to your broom, put your hand over it and say 'up'."

"UP!" Galinda shouted, attracting a few stares. Her broom bristled and remained on the ground. Elphaba just motioned with her hand gently and broom flew up.

"How did you do that?" asked Fiyero.

"Um…" Elphaba thought, "Magic?"

"Alright now, everyone mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch declared.

"Lady! Give us a second; we haven't even gotten the blasted things off the ground yet!" Avaric yelled.

"Because you seem to be rather slow, why don't you just bend down and pick it up Master Avaric." Madame Hooch rolled her eyes. The other boys snickered as Avaric glared at her and picked up his broom.

"Now mount your brooms and slowly kick into the air." Madame Hooch announced.

"This is ridiculous, riding brooms? What's next? Driving a sponge?" Avaric scoffed. The boys around him snickered and Elphaba rolled her eyes at their stupidity. As Avaric joked, he pretended to kick off the ground; little did he know that the broom actually _did _fly. The broom shot into the air and Avaric let out a surprised yelp.

"What an idiot." Galinda said, looking up at him.

"I second that." Elphaba sighed.

"Can I third it?" asked Fiyero. Elphaba and Galinda both looked at Fiyero before rolling their eyes and lazily looking back up at Avaric as his broom zoomed above out of control.

"IDIOT!" Madame Hooch hollered at him.

"I second that!" Fiyero said quickly as though he was trying to beat Elphaba and Galinda.

"Mr. Arcett! Come down _immediately_!" Madame Hooch yelled. Somehow, and Oz knows how, Avaric managed to land his broom back on the ground. Though to the broom's credit, Avaric landed very ungracefully, toppling off his broom and landing on his rump. Elphaba snickered and Galinda giggled behind her hand. Avaric glared at the two as he stood up and dusted his pants off.

"Nobody move," said Madame Hooch, "I'm going to fetch another broom since Mr. Arcett seems to have murdered this one." she growled at Avaric who looked down at his now splintered and split broom. Madame Hooch started off, "Nobody had better fly on those brooms or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch!" Once she was gone, Avaric grabbed someone's broom and took off into the air.

"Idiot!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"I think he's proved his idiocy far too many times in one class." Elphaba sighed. Her broom levitated to chair level and Elphaba sat on it sideways. She took out her book from her robes and began to read studiously. Fiyero and Galinda both rolled their eyes and laughed at her. Everyone cheered as Avaric performed loops in the air and other various stunts. Many of the stunts involved him almost being knocked off his broom because they were very poorly executed, but it certainly entertained and impressed the Shiz students who'd never seen a flying broom before. Avaric grinned, pleased with the attention. He noticed Elphaba reading and he quickly zoomed by and snatched the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Elphaba yelled as she looked up at Avaric who was waving her book in the air, "Give that back!"

"Why don't you just come up here and get it greenie?!" Avaric jeered. The other students snickered and Avaric continued, "Not scared are you?" Elphaba bit her lip and looked around nervously as though making sure Madame Hooch wasn't back. Galinda and Fiyero stared at her incredulously.

"You're not seriously considering going up there and--" Galinda began, but before she could finish her question, Elphaba had slung her other leg over the broom and had shot into the air at a speed that made Galinda's hair fly into her mouth.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled.

"Come to play?" asked Avaric mockingly as she glared at him, hand held out for the book.

"Stop being an arse and just give me that damn book." Elphaba said.

"Fancy playing a game of catch?" Avaric jeered.

"Avaric don't!" but it was too late as he threw the book over her head towards the castle. He had a strong arms and the book went fast. Elphaba immediately turned and zoomed after the book. The wind in her hair felt exhilarating and the lack of ground beneath her feet felt amazing. As the book veered towards the ground, Elphaba took a nose dive and caught the book mere inches from the ground. Harry, who had been walking by with Hermione and Ron stared in amazement as Elphaba caught the book and then spiraled back into the sky.

"Show off." Ron muttered. Hermione laughed at him and Ron sent her a sharp look which made her laugh harder. Elphaba quickly landed back on the ground gracefully, tucking her book into her pocket. Fiyero ran up to her.

"Elphaba," said Fiyero, taking her by her shoulders, "That was stupid."

"Yeah Elphaba, what in Oz were you thinking?" Galinda asked.

"I was thinking I wanted my book back!" Elphaba defended herself.

"Well, I thought it was amazing." said a girl coming over to Elphaba, "Really, have you done that before?"

"What ridden a broom? Never." said Elphaba. Harry came running up then.

"Elphaba! That was amazing! You've _got _to try out for the quidditch team!" said Harry.

"What's quidditch?" asked Elphaba bemusedly.

"It's only the best sport in the world!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron's obsessed." said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Am not!"

"Back to the topic of discussion," Harry interrupted, "Quidditch is a sport that's played on broomsticks, you know, flying. I'll teach you how to play before try outs."

"Which are when?"

"Tomorrow, but I'm sure you're a fast learner." said Harry.

"I don't know…" said Fiyero, his hand finding Elphaba's, "it sounds kind of dangerous."

"Oh it's very dangerous." said Ron matter-of-factly, "Which is why I play it. I love danger see."

"Ronald is the Gryffindor keeper." said Hermione, "He's like a goalie."

"Well if Elphaba is trying out, I'm trying out as well." said Fiyero.

"Can you fly?" asked Harry skeptically. Fiyero thought about answering with a biting, sarcastic come back like Elphaba, but he couldn't think of anything and he settled for just telling the truth. He shrugged.

"I don't know." he said honestly. Ron smirked and Fiyero glared at him.

"Bet I could fly circles around you!" Fiyero declared.

"Oh yeah?!" Ron challenged.

"Yeah!" Fiyero shot back.

"Children, could we please keep the bickering to a minimum?" Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yes mum." they mumbled at the same time.

***********

Surprisingly, Fiyero was not a bad quidditch player or flyer. Though Ron of course was reluctant to admit that.

"I just scored 50 points on you!" Fiyero said.

"I let you have 'em." Ron grumbled.

"Sure, sure." said Fiyero, "And I suppose you 'let' yourself fall off your broom as well."

"Shut up!" Ron yelled.

"You wanna make me?" asked Fiyero. Hermione rolled her eyes and with a small mutter under her breath and a wave of her wand, both boys' mouths were sealed shut. Elphaba laughed at them as they began panicking and pointing accusatory fingers at the other.

"Alright Elphaba," said Harry, "You're up."

"What exactly do I do again?" asked Elphaba.

"You take this ball," Harry handed Elphaba a quaffle, "And you try to get it through one of those three hoops."

"Past Ron?"

"That shouldn't be too difficult." Harry said, "Ron! Get over here, you've got to go be keeper!" Ron pointed at his mouth angrily. Harry sighed, "Hermione…" Hermione giggled before undoing the spell on the boys.

"It was you?!" Ron and Fiyero shouted in surprise. Hermione just went back to reading her book. Elphaba laughed as she rose slowly into the air on the broom. Harry threw her the ball and she caught it easily before flying towards Ron who was stationed in front of the hoops. Elphaba made every shot she threw. She flew back down to where Harry was and he welcomed her and Fiyero onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team.


	7. Draco's Assignment

**(A/N: thanks for reviews. ok....hmm....short chapter, I'm only continuing this because someone sent a review that said: UPDATE, which means someone is reading this...hmm...that's strange....oh well.....ok.....)**

Draco looked over his shoulder before quickly turning the corner. He quickly slipped into the room of requirement. He found the cabinet and slipped inside. When he opened the cabinet again he found himself at his father's home. He saw Snape was already there.

"You said it was _important_ I be here," Draco snapped, "professor."

"Ah Draco, finally decided to show up did you?" Snape snarled, "It's about _time._"

"Yes, get on with it!" Draco quipped.

"The Dark Lord has provided you with a new assignment." said Snape. Draco felt his throat go dry and he couldn't help but widen his eyes. Snape looked at him, "Oh don't be so afraid Draco. Since you're last assignment proved to be much too hard for you to accomplish--"

"How did he expect me to kill Dumbledore?!" Draco bellowed. Snape continued, unfazed.

"The Dark Lord sees fit to give you something much simpler."

"And what's that?" asked Draco, his voice considerably quieter than at the beginning of the conversation.

"I trust you know our new _green _student," Snape said.

"You want me to kill her?" asked Draco, swallowing a lump in his throat. He knew…he knew he wasn't a killer. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Of course not." Snape said. Draco calmed down considerably.

"Then what is it?! Spit it out already!" Draco yelled.

"Just…keep an eye on her." said Snape, "Or _it_, I've never seen a green _girl _before." he smirked.

"That's all?" asked Draco, slightly angry that he was given such a simple task.

"It's not so entirely useless," Snape smirked, "You'll have larger rolls in the future, just don't screw this one up."

"Well what am I supposed to be looking for?" asked Malfoy moodily.

"See who she makes friends with, I don't know, figure it Malfoy." said Snape angrily, "You'll need to know everything about her for assignments to come."

"Sir…" Malfoy hesitated, "What does _she_ have to do with the Dark Lord?"

"You think _I _know?" Snape asked in a droning voice.

"Well--"

"Just go back to Hogwarts, I'm done speaking with you."

**************

Elphaba stood in the trophy room look at awards achieved by students over the years. She stood in front of a glass cabinet, staring at a picture of the Gryffindor quidditch team when her mother was in school. Melena was standing next to a boy that resembled Harry. The boy on her other side had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Elphaba smiled at the happiness on her mother's face. The moving pictures were something that simply fascinated Elphaba.

"Hello froggie." Elphaba whirled around to see Malfoy standing in one of the doorways, "Didn't expect to find you here." he lied as he sauntered into the room.

"I was just leaving." Elphaba said, picking up her satchel and getting ready to leave.

"I heard you made the quidditch team." said Malfoy, watching her closely as she put a few books in her satchel.

"What's it to you?" she asked. She looked around on the floor; she squinted and muttered to herself, "Where did I put that other book?"

"This one?" Malfoy asked, holding the book in his hands. Elphaba stood up and made a grab for it. Malfoy grabbed her arm though to prevent her from reaching it.

"What is it you want?" Elphaba growled.

"Nothing," said Draco, "I only wanted to give you my congratulations. My only concern is that the sight of you in a color other than black might cause the other team to vomit."

"Well then I hope you're on the other team." Elphaba snapped.

"Actually I am." said Malfoy, "Seeker."

"Well I may not be a beater, but rest assured, I'll knock you off your broom." Elphaba growled. She shoved him hard, but his grip on her arm didn't loosen, "Let me go." she pushed him again with her free hand, but he grabbed that arm too, tightly, dropping her book in the process. Elphaba glared at him but didn't struggle. Draco smirked at her as she was seemingly helpless then he felt a very sharp and very painful pain….just south of the border…

"Ah!" He cried out in pain, releasing her as he bent over in pain.

"Don't touch me again." Elphaba said, shoving him hard before picking up her satchel and book and leaving. Snape smirked from where he was standing in the opposite doorway.

"I see you're taking your assignment very seriously." Snape said in his surly voice. He walked up to Malfoy and grabbed his color, shoving him into the wall, "I did however say to keep an _eye _on her, _not_ your hands." Draco shoved Snape off of him and pulled his collar back down. Snape glared at him as he crossed his arms, "I didn't ask you to attack her. You'll find nothing out about her with that…tactic."

"Well I've already found something out about her!" Malfoy bellowed, "Her mother went to school here, the same time _you_ were a student here." he pointed at the picture Elphaba had been looking at. Snape's attention flicked to the photograph.

"That's impossible." Snape said. He looked at the name inscriptions, "Melena Thropp….Oh yes, Sirius Black's girlfriend…."

"Are you saying Sirius Black is the frog's father?" Draco guffawed.

"I hardly see the amusement in this. And that may very well not be the case." Snape snapped, "I suggest you get to class Draco, before I take off points from Slytherin."

"Your favorite house?"

"I'm as moral as any other professor here." Snape said sarcastically, "Now get it class."

**********

Harry was on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts when he saw Elphaba storm out of the trophy room, looking very upset. Harry was about to go after her when he heard voices from the trophy room. He stood in the doorway discreetly listening to Snape and Draco. He watched Malfoy leave the trophy room. He peered into the room at Snape, who stood staring at the photograph with a smirk.

"Sirius Black," Snape said, "Father of Miss Elphaba Thropp? Impossible." he shook his head and left the room. Harry quickly jumped out of the doorway as Snape headed out and he began to head to class. Harry had to contact Sirius, he had to know if it was true.


End file.
